


As Much As She Loves Food

by cats_eye78



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: End of season 2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: James watches Kara with food.  Kara with food and other people.





	As Much As She Loves Food

As Much As She Loves Food

James realized his attempt at a relationship with Kara would never work when he finally noticed that she was always happier to see food than him. He felt so stupid for not seeing it sooner. After all Clark got almost as excited as she does, but put Lois in the room and food was forgotten. He was just glad that he figured it out before she did and was able to maintain his dignity and make it seem like he was to one to end it.

A few weeks later he felt his heart dropped to his feet.

Winn, “If she wasn't into either of us, there's no way she's into this guy, right?”  
James, “No, couldn't be.”

But he knew it could be, after all he just watched her put down food. She put it down with a smile on her face and took the Daxamite's hand. In that moment he knew there was never and would never be anything between them. He only hoped this cocky, self centered, bastard would somehow turn into a man worthy of her.

A few months later he felt his heart dropped to his feet, again.

He had watched with varying degrees of jealousy as Kara fell in love with Mon-El, never believing the man was good enough for her. James found he had been wrong, so very, very wrong. When the Daxamite ships targeted hospitals and schools that cocky, self centered, bastard gave the order to seed the atmosphere with lead. He saved the lives of everyone on the planet, but it also meant if he stayed he would die. It was in the moment that Mon-El had to give her up for the greater good that he showed himself to be worthy of Kara.

A few days later and his heart seems to have taken up permanent residence at his feet.

She didn't eat for days. She doesn't light up for pizza and pot stickers anymore. Not even Eliza's chocolate pecan pie gets much of a reaction these days. James would give anything to have the Daxamite back.


End file.
